


Sigma Stories

by Wonderhouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Quarantine thoughts with Siebren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderhouse/pseuds/Wonderhouse
Summary: Sigma stories during quarantine. Might include shippy stuff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so things have been weird and I feel most comfortable expressing stuff through fictional characters. Sigma is that fictional character.

To be alone in a room with your mind in a far off place is one thing, but to be fully conscious and aware...that is a whole other thing in of itself.

Too bored to scroll through social media, too worn down to do any research or conduct experiments, too awake to sleep, and there isn't even a word to describe the effort it'd take to _talk_ to someone. So the only option was to simply exist.

When's the last time he'd done that?

Perhaps a few times before...everything...and after? Well he was never given the chance. Part of him was thankful for it, he knew it would lead to thoughts of his home, his lab, the colony, the experiment, the imprisonment, the needles and restraints and poking and prodding, the dehumanization and the life that was _ripped_ away from him-

How funny. Even after escaping it's still what his mind gravitates towards. He looks up at the ceiling and around the room with its windowless walls and blinding fluorescent lights, and he realizes maybe it's because he still feels _trapped_.

He didn't want to admit his trauma. Just another thing to take him away from his work, as if a decade of imprisonment hadn't been enough. And yet, it took from him anyway, it leeched and _drained_ him of everything that made him feel like himself.

And he wondered if he'd ever be able to exist like he used to.


	2. Moments in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this in 2019, but I didn't have the courage to post it until now. So yeah, enjoy this character study of Sigma missing his past :P

Everything felt so fractured. It was like taking slivers of everything the universe had to offer and mindlessly forcing them together like puzzle pieces that could never fit. They would merge into an amalgamation, wheezing with hitched breaths as it tried to keep itself alive, painfully shaking as it forced itself together.

_Keep it together keep it together keep it together-_

A string of words that no longer held meaning. They had been uttered and repeated over and over and over again until becoming a fractured mess. Yet, sometimes this was the only thing he could hold on to; the only thing to keep him afloat.

He forced his brain to conjure up equations, letting the music that wove its way between the debris in his head flutter and shift into numbers. It would start out as easy as it had always been, but soon memories would force their way through, moments in time that held no meaning anymore, and possibly never existed in the first place. A first pet. Annoying yet endearing neighbors. A kiss shared amongst the stars. One by one they would trickle in, the pictures somehow speaking more volume than the melody that wracked his head.

In times like these, a little voice would cry out in the depths of his head, screaming about how much he wanted to go back. He wanted normalcy. He wanted stupid conversations about stupid things. He wanted to feel the grass beneath his feet as he stared out into an endless abyss of stars. He wanted to feel again, feelings that weren't attached to destruction and violence and deep, deep loneliness.

He wanted to go back. He needed to go back.

But he mustn't. He shouldn't! He couldn't. He wouldn't knowing what he knows now. Too much of his life had been devoted to discovering the very ideas that the universe now reveals to him, he would be a fool to give all that up. An absolute fool.

And yet, he would still sit and ponder, hazy moments and convoluted thoughts chipping away at his head, begging to connect the missing pieces amongst the shards in his mind. Tears would well up in his eyes and he'd sob softly to himself as incomplete memories formed in his head, taking comfort in the few parts that reminded him of who he used to be; what he used to have. He would lose himself, giving in to the temporary comforts of the past.

He would come undone. But only a little. It was the only solace he would allow himself. Slivers of vulnerability had to slip through the cracks, for in the end, it was the only way to hold it together.

Perhaps that was his only purpose now.

A sad fate. A solitary one. And yet, he knew it was the path he had always been destined to take.

A small price to pay for the mysteries of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you have a nice day :)


End file.
